


pencuri rembulan.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Lihatlah ke langit. Bukankah tiada lagi rembulan di atasnya? Benar. Aku sudah mencurinya.





	pencuri rembulan.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang diselenggarakan oleh mnet. wanna one adalah boyband yang beranggotakan 11 pemenang produce 101 season 2 yang sekarang bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. keduanya bukan punya saya. tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **a/n:** terinspirasi dari cerpen seno gumira ajidarma berjudul sepotong senja untuk pacarku dan rembulan dalam cappuchino. fanfiksi eksperimen lainnya. mohon kritik sarannya c”:

_Untuk Daniel pacarku._

_Hari ini aku melakukan hal gila. Lihatlah ke langit. Bukankah tiada lagi rembulan di atasnya?_

_Benar. Aku sudah mencurinya._

_Kucuri rembulan saat semua orang terhanyut oleh kelap-kelip lampu sekitar. Mereka sudah tidak memerlukan rembulan. Rembulan cahayanya tidak dapat menerangi segala sudut rumah. Rembulan tidak muat dipasang di balik papan iklan. Rembulan tidak dapat diganti warnanya menjadi biru, hijau, ataupun merah muda. Teronggok ia sendirian di atas sana. Bintang-bintang telah hilang satu-satu ditelan polusi udara. Rembulan menangis karena asap sampai ia memerah. Tapi orang-orang itu peduli setan._

_Kucuri rembulan dan kumasukkan ke dalam toples kue. Rembulan telah menyusut sebesar bola tenis. Di saat itulah mereka gempar. Beberapa orang menjadikanku target pengejaran. Bahkan polisi juga menetapkanku sebagai buronan. Lucu, padahal saat rembulan menangis kesepian di atas sana, mereka tidak pernah mengulurkan tangan. Manusia. Saat kutulis surat ini, rembulan menatapku penuh tanya. Aku akan dibawa ke mana? Ia berkata._

_Kukatakan padanya, bahwa ia tidak akan sendirian._

_Bersama dengan surat ini, kuberikan rembulan padamu. Karena itulah, Daniel, temanilah rembulan. Ia terlalu lama di atas sana sendirian. Biarkan ia menjadi temanmu selama aku pergi ke negeri orang. Tentu masih ada teknologi yang akan mendekatkan kita, tetapi suaraku dari ponsel terlalu jauh untuk mendekapmu hangat. Karena itulah kucuri rembulan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Setelah aku kembali, kau boleh mengembalikan rembulan ke tempatnya, atau membuangnya, atau menukarnya dengan sepiring kue beras. Kau juga boleh menyimpannya, sesukamu._

_Aku tahu kau akan berkata kalau aku gila._

_Dan aku tahu kau sudah tahu bahwa sejak awal aku memang gila. Aku hanya ingin berkata, kau beruntung dapat bertahan selama ini menjadi pacar orang gila._

_—Seongwoo_

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hyung_ , kau ini ada-ada saja.”

Daniel tertawa kecil. Tangannya menimang toples kue berisi rembulan. Tubuhnya masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Infus di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya bengkak karena terlalu banyak disuntik. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu dipakai berdiri tegak—efek dari terlalu lama berbaring di tempat tidur. Sakitnya ganjil. Aneka macam likuid yang masuk ke tubuhnya tidak cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya sehat. Kamarnya luas dan sepi. Ada tujuh ranjang lain yang tak berpenghuni, Daniel tidak tahu keadaan di luar sana kecuali dari portal-portal berita dan cerita-cerita Seongwoo. Tahu soal rembulan yang hilang pun dari internet.

Saat itu, ia tahu Seongwoo yang melakukannya.

Siapa lagi yang sering melakukan hal-hal gila selain Seongwoo? Pertama, mencuri satu awan untuk memayungi Daniel yang kepanasan. Kedua, ini. Dan hal-hal gila minor lain yang tak disorot kamera publik.

“Lihat. Wajahmu di mana-mana.” Disodorkannya layar tablet pada Seongwoo. Portal berita terbuka. Ada tulisan _‘PEMUDA GILA MENCURI REMBULAN’_ ditulis besar-besar. Daniel tidak marah, sama sekali. Bahkan senyumnya lebar. Sangat lebar sampai matanya tenggelam. Lihat? “Bahkan kau ada di pencarian teratas portal berita. Sampai berita mancanegara pula. Dunia benar-benar gempar!”

Seongwoo terbahak. Dinding rumah sakit tidak akan keberatan jika mereka berisik untuk sesaat. Tawa itu bercampur-campur dengan tawa Daniel di udara. Tidak ada intensi jahat di dalamnya, tidak ada sama sekali.

“Karena demi cinta, orang akan melakukan hal-hal gila.”

Seperti mencuri rembulan. Seperti memetik awan. Semua hal gila dihalalkan jika kau menjual nama cinta.

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Seongwoo _-hyung_ tidak perlu memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun?”

“Daniel, aku mencuri rembulan karena aku mau.” Senyumnya terulas simpul. “Orang kota mana butuh rembulan, kan? Mereka punya lampu hingga di sudut tergelap. Tapi kau, kau butuh rembulan. Rumah sakit gelap tiap malam datang. Ranjang-ranjang yang lain kosong. Aku tidak akan kembali sampai bulan depan.”

Dan rembulan teronggok begitu saja di atas sana. Dilupakan. Mereka hanya butuh rembulan untuk menulis sajak sentimentil. Jika di sini, rembulan dapat menemani Daniel. Rembulan tidak akan kesepian. Daniel juga demikian. _Win-win solution_ untuk semua orang.

Setoples rembulan ada di pangkuan Daniel. Matanya menatap rembulan yang bersinar temaram. Berbeda dengan lampu, sinyalnya lebih menenangkan dan redup. Seongwoo menunduk, mengecup ubun-ubun kekasihnya penuh sayang. Tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Daniel yang membengkak. Matanya menatap lurus saat ia berkata lamat.

“Selamat ulang tahun.”


End file.
